


Suggestions

by easyliving



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Angst, Canon Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, Hurt, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Romance, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easyliving/pseuds/easyliving
Summary: ***Not a story, but a place to leave suggestions for future ones***
Relationships: Carol Aird/Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird/Harge Aird, Therese Belivet/Carol Aird, Therese Belivet/Richard Semco
Comments: 32
Kudos: 9





	Suggestions

Hello lovely readers, this is an open letter to you all.

I am posting this to give you the opportunity (if you wish) to leave any suggestions or prompts for future one shots and longer form stories. Let your imaginations run wild! I am not making any promises to use all of them, but if I do I of course will give credit :) 

I have some ideas for future stories, but wanted to see if there was anything that you were wanting to read that you haven’t yet! Very open to ideas and pairings that are different to the ones I have already explored, as long as they are in the Carol/Price of Salt universe. 

Write away!

Stay safe  
xoxo  
Easyliving


End file.
